Bittersweet Love
by Rainbow Fruit Loop
Summary: "In the silent darkness, Klavier wonders if his brother ever knew that he'd be reduced to tears by the bitter feel of betrayal. Then again, Kristoph always was a genius." In which Klavier cries, and Daryan comforts him. Klavier/Daryan. Fluffy angst. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Ace Attorney series. It's tragic. All credit goes to Capcom (who had better localize the new Miles Edgeworth: Investigations Two game, or they'll lose a fan…)

Author's note: Hey readers~ Well, I changed the timeline, just because I thought it would be more emotional this way. In this, Kristoph has already been arrested for the second time, and Daryan's about to go all murderous _aft_er this. And, and, and: the song that Klavier's writing is "Atroquinine, My Love", even though it's already supposed to have been written. Yeah, just go with the flow, yes? (:

I think you guys should all understand the German Klavier speaks (I'm sure it's a phrase used commonly in Fanfiction), but, if you don't, it's "I love you", followed by "I love you too." (:

Please review! (: C'mon, review for Klavier's happiness! The poor guy…

~Rainbow Fruit Loop. (:

* * *

_~Bittersweet Love~_

Tanned fingers run down the strings of a red guitar with a meticulous slowness. Deeply poignant, though touchingly harmonious notes resound, and echo in the large, dark, empty room.

The melody pauses for a second as the musician raises his trembling fingers to wipe at the tears trailing down his handsome face, leaving glistening trails in their wake.

"Ach, you made me cry again." Klavier whispers into the darkness, smiling sadly. "I never used to cry, you know. It's only because of you that these tears fall."

Klavier pauses for a second, before scribbling the line on a piece of tear-speckled paper.

The paper looks like art, Klavier has to admit. It's crinkled and crumpled and pretty, and Klavier's tears are smudging the midnight black ink looping around the paper in twirls of heartache and hopelessness and hurt.

_…Life is a bittersweet melody, full of bittersweet lyrics._

Klavier finds that being sad only makes his song writing inspiration intensify, even when he's not trying.

He runs a hand through his soft golden hair, and sighs.

"If you could see me now, maybe you'd realise just how much I need you." Klavier ponders quietly into the empty, late night air. "Maybe you wouldn't have done what you did."

He smiles sadly to himself again, and resumes the slow melody; a melody matching his mood.

In the silent darkness, Klavier wonders if his brother ever knew that he'd be reduced to tears by the bitter feel of betrayal.

…Then again, Kristoph always was a genius.

It hurts Klavier to doubt his brother's love for him; surely Kristoph never wanted to hurt his younger, oh-so devoted brother, but… after what he did, Klavier doesn't know.

He just doesn't know. And it scares him.

"I guess… You never did think about others, did you, Kristoph?"

Klavier is so wrapped up in his one-sided conversation with Kristoph that he doesn't notice the door creaking open; a thin sliver of pale blue light illuminating the room.

He's still crying when he feels smooth, cool fingers gently ghost along the back of his neck, stopping to softly run through the strands of blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

The figure then sinks down into the leather sofa beside him, fingers dropping to trace delicate patterns in the small of Klavier's back.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't gonna cry anymore, hm?" Daryan questions almost inaudibly, gently wiping away his friend's tears with his thumb.

Klavier looks upwards into the shining, dark blue orbs of his best friend, and smiles through his tears.

Daryan's dark hair is hanging loose; cascading down his naked back and chest like a midnight waterfall, and, although it is not a rare occurrence to see the guitarist with his hair down, Klavier is always surprised at his long it is.

Klavier reaches out a tentative hand, and carefully threads his fingers through the dark locks; smiling as he reaches the snowy white tips.

"It was a promise meant to be broken, ja?" he says quietly, focusing himself on the feel of Daryan's hair underneath his fingertips.

Daryan chuckles to himself, and reaches forwards to tuck a strand of glossy blonde behind the rock star's ear.

"I always told you he was a jerk." Daryan teases softly, pulling his friend into his chest as a fresh wave of tears erupt. "But I think he did care for you. In his own way."

"You think?" Klavier sniffs, tired, damp eyes closing. "_I_ don't think so. I was nothing more than a tool to him. A required element in his sick, twisted game. He knew that he could manipulate me. I trusted him too much. I should have listened to you, Crescend."

Daryan nods slowly, continuing the soothing motion of stroking Klavier's golden hair. "I'm a fucking genius, diva. You should _always _listen to me. Like now, say. Because I know that you're strong enough to forget about that bastard. And, hey. I'm still here, right?"

"Ach, when did you turn into such a sappy fool, Crescend?" Klavier asks, fingers now running down miles of smooth, tough, tanned flesh. "Anyone would think that you were going soft."

Daryan's dark eyebrows rise slightly in indignation, and he scowls. "No way. Not soft. Not me."

Klavier just shakes his head, and sighs.

"I wish I could just forget about everything." he murmurs. "That's why I was writing lyrics in here. Being in bed… lying awake… It's just making things worse."

Daryan smiles sympathetically. "What if I lie with you? We can sleep on the sofa. Because I'm sure I can make you forget about Kristoph, if you want." Daryan says, winking suggestively.

Klavier laughs, and it's a beautifully heart warming sound that would make any fan girl squeal.

Daryan always said that his smile lit up the room.

"Why is it that you always know how to make me feel better, Crescend?" Klavier asks, stretching out on the white leather sofa, and nuzzling into Daryan's warm neck.

He smells like strawberries.

The last of Klavier's tears are drying up, and, again, he promises that he won't cry anymore.

_I'm not going to cry for you anymore, Kristoph. _

_You don't deserve my tears._

_And I mean it this time._

Daryan shifts his position, and loosely wraps his arms around Klavier's slim frame, and trails small, delicate kisses up and down his friend's jaw line; warm lips tickling cool skin like a butterfly's wings brushing softly against a bare shoulder.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, Daryan…?" Klavier murmurs, eyes half lidded.

"I promise, Klavier. I won't ever leave you."

Klavier smiles, and his eyes drift closed. "I knew I could trust you. …Ich liebe dich, Daryan."

Daryan smiles to himself, and, even with his limited knowledge of the German language, whispers back, "Ich liebe dich auch, Klavier."

The rock star watches as his best friend falls asleep, his impossibly handsome face looking at peace for the first time in a week.

He reaches over the blonde's body, and picks up the crumpled sheet of lyrics.

"_Love, slow-acting and new. Atroquinine… is waiting for you…"_

Daryan shifts uncomfortably, and bites at his lip.

_I'm sorry, Klavier._

…_Just, promise me one thing._

"Just… Don't cry for me." he whispers into the silent darkness.


End file.
